Dreams Realized
by Leena LeBeau
Summary: Sequel to Dreaming Love. Katara and Zuko had a daughter. She grew up hiding who she was, a child of mixed elements. Now she is ready to kick butt with her sexy pirate crew.


A/N: Well here is my sequel to Dreaming Love.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Avatar, but owning the rights to Zuko could be plenty of fun.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Dreams Realized

Kelios sat waiting in the bushes her bow in hand. Her prey walked up to the tree and bent down to graze. Kelios fired her arrow and brought down the buck. She walked out of the bushes and over to her kill. She concentrated on the area around it and it burst from the ground. She walked back to the house the flying boulder following her. She made it to the house and deposited the kill by the door of the kitchen. Her mother looked out the door and smiled at her.

"Thank you Kelios"

There was a crash and her mother turned around.

"Stop that Thoru"

When her mother turned back around Kelios was gone. Kelios walked down to the beach and looked around for anyone. She saw no one and smiled. She slipped into her fire-bending stance and conjured the flame. She shot the fire around her lighting the beach on fire. She sent the fire up then let it settle back down until she extinguished it. She smiled as she turned to the water. She sent the water zooming for a rock and split it in half with the water whip. She sent the water up into the air and froze it. She let it fall to the ground but unfroze it before it hit the ground. She looked out at the horizon and sighed. Her father had sailed away from these shores when she was eleven and Thoru was just a baby. He left her mother and her with six children to take care of. Thoru was the youngest at five and Kelios was the oldest at sixteen. After Kelios there was Helena, then Tyro, then Tuchia, then, Jimen, and finally Hokori. He had been at war for five years now, there was little hope of him coming home but her mother stayed optimistic for the kids. Kelios walked back towards the house. She walked into the mad house and caught Jimen just as he was about to fall off the chair he was standing on. She put him on the ground and got him the ball he had thrown to high. Helena walked into the sitting room Thoru on her hip and Hokori toddling after her. Helena was only a year younger then Kelios yet they were complete opposites. Kelios loved the out doors and dreamed of leaving the island while Helena dreamed of getting married and raising a family. Kelios smiled as she watched her sister. She would make and excellent mother. Tuchia came running into the sitting room almost knocking Helena over. Kelios held out her arms and Tuchia ran into them.

"Kelios! Kelios! I saw them!"

"Saw what sweetie?"

"Them! Come see come see!"

Kelios shrugged at her sister who shrugged back. Kelios put Tuchia on the ground. The nine year old dragged her outside down the path and down the road. She dragged her to the bushes right before the cliff.

"See!"

Tuchia pointed out. Kelios smiled at her little sister so much like her and looked down where her sister was pointing. What she saw froze the blood in her bones. Fire Nation ships were docked at their docks, Kelios could see the raging fires from the ransacked houses.

"Isn't the light pretty? Are they having a party?"

Kelios grabbed Tuchia and ran back to the house. She stormed into the house.

"Helena take them into the cellar and guard them with your life"

"Kelios what's going on?"

"The fire nation has come"

"Oh my god, come on kids lets go play hide and seek in the cellar"

The kids yelled with joy and took off for the cellar. Helena looked at Kelios.

"You're going down there aren't you?"

"I have to Helena, I'm the only one who can"

Helena hugged her sister.

"Be careful and come back alive, you promised me you would help me pick out the right suitor"

Kelios laughed and hugged her sister. Their mother came into the room leading Jimen by the hand and Tyro following glumly.

"What's going on Kelios?"

"The fire nation mother"

"Helena take your brothers and sister down to the cellar"

"On it"

Helena herded the rest of them down into the cellar while Kelios and her mother ran down the mountain from their house. Kelios thanked the gods this town didn't enforce the dress rule for women as her pants suit served her once again while her mother was forced to rip her dress. Kelios slid them down on the earth noiselessly. They reached the bushes just on the outskirts of the town. Kelios saw the fire nation soldiers marching through the streets, She saw their commander standing on his boat. She put her ear to the ground and concentrated.

"Find every child that looks of age and bring them, one of them has to be it!"

Kelios heard through the ground. She looked up at her mother then out at the town as she heard a scream. Kelios saw a head rolling towards them as a mother who had been protecting her children was slain. The children were dragged out and set to marching.

"Sarana"

"Hush mother"

Kelios let her rage leave her and concentrated. She brought her hands together and heard a sickening crack as the earth was brought up together and smashed the guard.

"An earth bender!"

The soldiers cried.

"Where?"

"Stay down mother wait until a clear shot is available to the water then goes"

Her mother nodded her head and stayed low. Kelios crept up the mountain blending in with the earth in the dark. She crushed another soldier before she jumped down onto the roof of a house. She stayed out of the light as she twirled her hands together bending the earth into a tornado. She brought the earth up and encased the children's feet as she maneuvered the tornado around them knocking away most of the soldiers. She freed the children and stood up on the roof.

"RUN!"

The children took off running for the mountains where there were safe caves that no one but a native could navigate. The soldiers started to run after the children when Kelios sent up a wall of earth around the town as the last child fled. She had served her purpose, the children were safe her mother would be leading them to safety. It was just she and the soldiers. She slunk into the shadows.

"Find the earth bender and kill him!"

The general shouted. Kelios smirked; she brought the earth up underneath a group of soldiers sending them everywhere. She buried another battalion. She saw a few lone soldiers and tripped them pining them with a roll of earth. She jumped down and glared up at the general standing on his ship. Her long black hair pulled up into a topknot that flowed down her back. Her golden eyes flash dangerously.

"So you are the powerful earth bender you're nothing more than a child"

"When I'm the only one left I have to be"

"Ah yes, how the mighty town has fallen, reduced to nothing but children"

"Bastard!"

Soldiers began to pour out of the ship and Kelios cursed. She assumed her earth-bending stance as the soldiers surrounded her. She stamped her foot on the ground sending a large tremor through their ranks and knocking them off balance. She jumped into the air followed by a large boulder, which she landed on and floated so she was at eye level with the general.

"You cannot defeat me so leave and leave this town in peace"

"I will not be defeated!"

The general sent a fireball at her; she dodged it and smirked at him. He sent a wall of fire at her. She pulled up the water from the ocean and the fire dissipated. She used the water and sent a water whip at the part of the ship where the general stood. She cracked the hull and the general fell. She jumped off the boulder; the general panicked and set up a wall of fire. Kelios walked through the fire unscathed and smiled down at him the fire glinting in her golden eyes.

"You're on my terrain now general"

"Please don't hurt me I'm only on orders"

"Then perhaps we should work out a deal"

Kelios dissipated the firewall and released the soldiers. She floated up above them general trapped in an earth cocoon.

"Listen to me! How many of you are tired of fighting and just want to go home?"

She heard a few ayes.

"How many of you are tired of slaying the innocent just to fill the orders of a psychotic old man?"

She heard a few more ayes.

"How many of you are tired of the bad food?"

The entire battalion of soldiers resounded in an aye.

"That's better! I am commandeering this vessel! Any of you who would like to join me and end this war faster say aye! And those of you who want to go back to your lord and say you got your but kicked by a little girl say nay!"

Most of the soldiers said aye those that said nay were to proud for their own good. Kelios floated down with the general.

"Alright men with me board the ship we're castin off"

Kelios stopped a few of the men.

"Take them and throw them into the brig until we find an appropriate fire nation ship that will take em back"

"Yes ma'm"

Kelios smiled. The soldiers took the general and his supporters to the brig. Kelios put the earth wall back and saw her mother on the cliff with her sister. She smiled at her and waved. Her mother waved back. Kelios boarded the ship just as the door closed. She went up onto deck and watched as the only life she had known disappeared behind her and as a new door opened.

Within a month they had sent a fire nation ship packing with the general and his supporters back to their lord with news of the new pirate crew. They had sails added to the ship for the authentic pirate feel and got rid of the fire nation armor. Kelios had altered her unisex outfit to more her style. She kept the tight brown pants and soft leather brown boots. She lost the tunic but kept the tight top with the long sleeves that belled a bit at the end after she took off the cuffs. She braided her long black hair and added a green bandana to complement her brown outfit. Her first mate Ganjo just wore his black training pants from his old outfit. She walked out onto the deck and met Ganjo.

"What's the news?"

He was a good foot taller then her but they had developed a brother sister relationship to counteract the height.

"We're closing in on an unidentified ship, we're not sure if it's friend or foe"

"At ah ah"

"Oh right, possible converts"

"Exactly, so far we have turned two more fire ships, man you guys really are tired"

"This war has lasted for sixteen years, it's a wonder your village stayed out of it as long as it did"

"I know"

"Anyway we will catch the ship by about mid day, plan of action?"

"Let scout determine if it's friend or possible when we get close enough then ask me"

"Yes ma'm"

Ganjo left to give the orders. Kelios stood on the edge and stretched enjoying the crisp air. She sat down on the railing and closed her eyes. She let herself slip into her quiet place as she meditated she concentrated on all her bending and tried to bring them into one but there was something missing.

"Kelios?"

Kelios slipped out of her meditating and looked at Ganjo.

"Yeah?"

"Scout has reported white sails with a blue arrow on the sails"

"An avatar ship!"

"Plan of action?"

"Approach with caution, they might not have heard of us yet and possibly might fire, when contact has been established slow to alias ship's pace and board"

"Yes ma'am"

Ganjo left and Kelios climbed up to the crow's nest and looked out. Within no time they had caught up with the ship. She slid down the rope and landed next to Ganjo. The ship came into view and the pace was slowed when nothing was fired. A bald man stood on the deck of the other ship and waved.

"Permission to come aboard the avatar ship?"

Kelios yelled across the gap.

"Permission granted"

Kelios grinned; the planks were deployed as the pace was matched. Kelios and Ganjo walked across the planks to the avatar ship. Kelios stood in front of the bald man and stuck her hand out.

"Captain Kelios"

"Captain Aang"

They shook hands.

"So you're the in famous Converts I've heard so much about?"

"Yup, that's us, picked up my crew back in my town"

"More like we picked you up"

Scout said stepping out from behind Ganjo and standing next to Kelios.

"Captain Aang, Scout, he's the best you can come by, he can spot the spots on a jungle cat from 200 paces"

"Impressive"

"And this is Ganjo my first mate, don't let his size intimidate you, he's very friendly"

Ganjo looked down at Aang then went back to scanning the crew.

"As I said once you get to know him"

Aang smiled another man with brown hair like her mothers came forward coiling a rope.

"This is my first mate Sokka"

Aang said motioning to Sokka.

"Sokka the name rings a bell, does Katara mean anything to you?"

Kelios asked out of curiosity. Aang and Sokka stared at her.

"My god"

Sokka said dropping the rope. He ran over to Kelios and picked her up in a hug, Ganjo started to move but Kelios waved him off.

"My how you've grown, I remember when you were a baby, and I diapered your butt"

"Uncle Sokka, now I remember"

"Wow, you grew up real nice"

"Thank you"

Aang looked at her and smiled.

"So how is Katara? Still stubborn as ever?"

Sokka asked picking up his rope

"Yes and unfortunately all of her children inherited it, anyway onto matters of business, always time to socialize later"

"Right, follow me"

Aang led her and her band that she brought with her down into his office where a map was stretched on the desk with flags marked on it.

"We have found and ousted fire camps here, here, and here"

Aang pointed to three X's.

"We have heard rumors about other camps around this area which is where we're headed"

Aang said pointing to a blue flag.

"The red flags are towns that have been ransacked that we found"

Kelios picked up a red flag and placed it down where her town was.

"We have found encampments here, here, here, and here, we heard about an uprising and decided to head here"

Kelios pointed to all the areas. Aang X'ed the encampments and put a blue flag on the uprising spot.

"When I last checked with the Maria she was headed for the front line, we haven't heard from her since"

"We sent a scout out a few weeks ago and they haven't returned yet"

"Perhaps we should alter our game plans and head for the front line?"

"It would seem we are needed"

"If we find a fire ship on the way and convert it we'll have even more power"

"I have three earth benders, two water benders, but no fire benders"

"I have twelve fire benders plus whatever the Maria, and the Hara have which makes us about twenty two fire benders strong assuming the Maria and the Hara are still floating with us, I also have two battalions of able bodied soldiers ready to fight for the war to end"

"I think we have force enough to take on the front line"

"Then lets hit it!"

"Lets go"

Kelios and Aang shook hands, Kelios left with Ganjo and Scout. They crossed the planks and retracted them.

"Why didn't you tell him about you?"

Ganjo asked.

"There are something only a crew needs to know, will you give the change of orders, full speed ahead to the front line!"

They finally reached the front line after converting two fire ships. They sailed into the line to find pieces of boats everywhere; the fireside was a bit better off. Kelios saw a piece of debris that looked familiar. She floated it out of the water a bit and saw Maria painted on the side. She screamed in rage as she ran for the front of the boat. Ganjo caught her and hoisted her off the ground.

"Calm down Kelios, wait until we are fully on the line to unleash your furry, then you can let em have it"

Kelios calmed down and he put her on the ground. They reached the front line and found ships fighting each other. Kelios walked to the front of the boat, she saw the Hara and smiled. They stopped right next to their sister boat and the other two came on either side of them. Kelios sent the order through the boats all fire benders and all four ships came to the front of the boats some onto planks strung between the boats. They had devised the plan earlier. The fire benders of Kelios's ships would heat the metal of a specific spot on the boat and the water bender would water whip the spot and sink the boats. Kelios looked at her fleet, she called on the fire within her and fired it at the lead ship. The others followed her example and each fired at their assigned ships. Kelios sent the stop signal up and the fire benders stopped only to be replaced by sounds of cracking water whips. Kelios and Aang sent their water whips out at the same time sending out three each to compensate for the lack of water benders. They all hit their targets and the hulls were punctured. They watched as the ships sank and the crews swam for the floating debris.

"Pick em up men, if they don't want to convert throw em in the brig, but no man is to watch someone drown!"

The order was spread to her other ships and the crews were saved most decided to cooperate. The three ships behind the main ones converted readily after the display of power. They sailed into Fire Nation waters seven Convert ships strong and four Avatar ships strong. They sailed into the nearest port and took over the military base, the town outfitted the new ships with a make shift mast, enough to support the sail with the 'C' on it that Scout had come up with when he tried to spell her name. They sailed out of the port all stocked up and with more soldiers and the wounded left at the port. They sailed deeper into the Fire Nation waters taking over military establishments as they went and destroying the Fire lord's strong holds. They continued on their conquest until they came to the main land of the Fire Nation where the capital sat. A whole fleet of Fire Nation ships sat between them and their target.

"If you give up now we wont sink your pretty toys"

Kelios said smiling.

"We will defeat you"

"Doubt it"

They fired their flaming missiles, the water benders quelled the flames while the earth benders sent the boulders back at the head boat and sunk it the crew scattered to the other ships. The ships let the rebel fleet pass with no fight. Kelios and Aang gathered up their crew with them that they would take in the final charge. Kelios brought Ganjo, Scout, and Frijeri, a general and master fire bender with a grudge against the Fire Lord. Aang brought, Sokka, Leran, an earth bender, and Sara, a water bender. They breached the castle wall easily. They left Sara, and Leran behind to fend off the guards as the others continued to the main keep. They ran into another horde of guards, Scout and Frijeri stayed behind to combat them. They slipped through the keep floor by floor until they found a battalion of soldiers right outside the throne room doors.

"Go get im girl we'll take care of these idiot"

Ganjo said pushing Kelios towards the door. The soldiers attacked Ganjo and Sokka, Aang and Kelios slipped past the guards and into the throne room. There was no light only complete darkness. Suddenly a fire burst behind the throne and the face of the fire lord was illuminated.

"So you have come to stop me Avatar?"

"Of course Lord Ozai!"

Aang said.

"And what of your little friend? You brought a woman as back up come now avatar you can do"

Kelios shut him up as she extinguished his back flame with a waterfall. She called the water back to her from the moisture and put it back into the bottle. She lit the torches she knew were there with a thought and looked at the Fire Lord. He stood up and leered at them.

"What have we? Two avatars? Interesting, no matter I will kill you both"

He sent a large fireball at them. Kelios called on the long dead spark of life in the stone of the floor and brought it up to protect them.

"Powerful little bugs you are eh?"

Aang sent a large gust of wind at the fire lord he dispersed it with a hand and sent him crashing into the wall with a fireball. Kelios put the stone back and called on her own fire to combat his. Her fire wasn't strong enough and she was sent sailing back into the wall. She slid down next to Aang.

"Kelios are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

Aang reached for her hand and she grabbed his to help them stand up. Their skin touched and an electric spark went through them. Suddenly they were in the quiet spot, they felt the elements t their control they each had the missing piece, Aang could not control fie and Kelios could not control air. They brought them all together and created the Avatar power. They opened their eyes and looked at the fire Lord. They felt his life force and extinguished it. He fell to the ground dead. Aang and Kelios collapsed against each other breathing rapidly. Kelios recovered first.

"It's over"

She breathed.

"Finally"

They stood up slowly supporting each other. They walked out the door and found Ganjo and Sokka standing in the middle of a circle of unconscious guards. Ganjo ran over to Kelios and picked her up. Sokka supported Aang. They walked through the castle; they walked out of the castle and saw the people congregated.

"The fire Lord is Dead! You're free!"

The people cheered.

"Daughter?"

Kelios turned to see a man mostly bald except for his topknot and with a distinctive scar. Kelios looked at him confused, Sokka smiled.

"Bought time you showed up Zuko, you missed all the fun, Kelios here is quite the captain"

Kelios looked at her uncle.

"Kelios meet your real father, the one your mother always told you about"

Kelios pushed out of Ganjo's arms and staggered over to her father. He caught her, she looked up at him, and golden eyes met golden eyes.

"Father!"

She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Lady Kelios! I believe this belongs to you"

A servant sat running out carrying something. He handed her a crown. She held it gingerly in her hands as she looked at it.

"I am not the one you want as your leader! My spirit is too free to be grounded to one place, to one nation! But here is a lord that will serve you by birth right!"

Kelios turned to her father and bowed to him offering him the crown. He took it tears seeping out of his eyes.

"I give you Lord Zuko!"

The crowd cheered, Zuko hugged his daughter again and she hugged him back.

"Thank you daughter"

"Mother always told me about you, she said you would come back and get her and I"

"I did come back but she was busy with her new family and you my beautiful daughter had all of this ahead of you"

Kelios hugged him again and backed off so he could give his speech. She stood next to Ganjo and Aang.

"So what do we do now?"

Ganjo asked.

"Fix what the fire Lord wronged, go help fix up the towns I guess, what else can we do?"

"When do you want the ship ready to leave? And to where?"

"I say we deserve a nice long vacation first, say the fabled Jokotso Island?"

"In the uncharted seas?"

Ganjo asked skeptical.

"Of course"

"Yes ma'am"

Ganjo left to give the orders, Aang turned to her and smiled.

"You're welcome to come along, the more the merrier"

"That does sound like fun"

Kelios smiled at him.

"Sokka get the ship ready to leave with Kelios's"

"Yes sir"

Sokka left.

"Kelios, what happened back in to tower, did it feel right to you?"

"Yes which is why I don't question it, just go with it Aang"

Aang smiled at her.

"Yeah I guess you're right"

They walked down to their ships; Kelios boarded hers and saw her crew waiting.

"What's up?"

She asked Ganjo.

"Lady Kelios we are with you, all of us, no matter what comes along"

"Awwww thanks guys"

She smiled at them.

"Alright lets cast off we have an island to find and relax on!"

Ganjo gave the orders while Kelios walked to the side of her boat and saw Aang looking at her. She smiled and waved.

"Kelios, we need to stop off at a port and refuel and restock"

"Alright set a course for Frank Town"

Ganjo smiled then straightened.

"Yes ma'am"

Kelios left the side of the boat; she walked into her room and lay down. She let the exhaustion take over her body and fell asleep. In her dream she was walking on the clouds, she saw Aang and walked up to him.

"Kelios!"

He exclaimed.

"What are you doing in my dream?"

Kelios asked him smiling her long white dress blowing in the wind with her long black hair.

"What are you doing in my dream?"

Aang asked.

"Well this is an interesting mode of communication"

Kelios said smiling at him.

"It must be part of the bond"

"Guess so"

Kelios started to walk towards the setting sun when Aang caught her arm. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Kelios's eyes flew open in surprise but she soon relaxed and kissed him back. He sucked on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and let him in. They kissed long and passionate. Aang broke away and smiled child like at her.

"What?"

"I was right it would be magical to kiss you, even in a dream"

"Imagine in person"

Kelios said smiling teasingly at him. Aang grinned.

"Imagine everything else in person"

"Exactly"

Kelios said grinning

Kelios and Aang's pirate crews did reach the fabled island of Jokotso. Kelios and Aang were married on the island. They each taught each other the missing part and became one. They sailed the seas patching up the Fire Lord's mistakes and were soon joined by their twin boys and soon after that their twin girls. They sailed together until their golden days where they retired onto the island of Jokotso. They died of old age together watching the sunset. And now their spirits watch over the mystical realm and await the arrival of the next Avatar.


End file.
